The Day That Mickey Proposes to Minnie
by Squad Unit 16
Summary: Wow! It has been 3 years since the House of Mouse has closed! Mickey and Minnie are ready to get married, Brandon and Taryn are married with two adorable daughters Ashley 6 and Dallas 8!


**The day that Mickey proposed to Minnie**

**Sorry for the long update I had tons of homework**

**Taryn: Hey Ashley, Annie, Becca, Casey, Dallas, Dan, Minnie, Moriah, Brandon, and Samantha. Can you come backstage please? Thanks. **_**(They come backstage and Minnie was there before Mickey)**_

**Minnie: Okay, thanks for coming back so fast. I have 2 announcements I want to make.**

**Moriah: What are the announcements you wanted to make?**

**Minnie: Can we all keep this a secret especially you Casey?**

**Casey: Sure I can keep it a secret.**

**Minnie: Well as you all know today is Mickey's birthday!**

**Brandon: What are you going to do?**

**Minnie: Well that's the 2****nd**** announcement.**

**Becca: I might know what the 2****nd**** announcement is?**

**Brandon: Oh no! Please don't tell me that you're pregnant?**

**Minnie: Nope I am not pregnant.**

**Brandon: Phew!**

**Ashley: Hey ****Minnie, can I take a guess.**

**Minnie: Sure!**

**Ashley: It's their 15 month anniversary of when they became boyfriend and girlfriend!**

**Minnie: Ashley?**

**Ashley: Yes?**

**Minnie: That's right!**

_**(In the dressing room of Taryn and Brandon)**_

**Moriah: **_**(Knocks on the door)**_** Can I come in?**

**Taryn: Sure you can. **_**(Moriah comes in)**_

**Moriah: You might want to tell Minnie to come backstage right away?**

**Brandon: Why?**

**Moriah: Mickey's here!**

**Taryn: **_**(On a walkie talkie)**_** Hey Minnie?**

**Minnie: Yes this is Minnie?**

**Brandon: You might want to come here while you have the chance to?**

**Minnie: Why?**

**Taryn: I need to help you get ready for tonight's show if you're going to tell Mickey.**

_**(In Minnie's dressing room)**_

**Minnie: Mom?**

**Taryn: Yes?**

**Minnie: Can I tell you something?**

**Taryn: Sure.**

**Minnie: Will you get mad at me?**

**Taryn: Nope**

**Minnie: Well I'm pregnant.**

**Taryn: Finally!**

**Minnie: You're not mad at Mickey or me?**

**Taryn: Nope!**

**Minnie: How will Mickey and dad take it?**

**Taryn: I don't know. Why don't you go ask them yourself? But first why don't you get ready.**

**Minnie: Okay I will. Can you help me get ready please like you use to?**

**Taryn: Was this before you moved in with Mickey or after?**

**Minnie: MOM! **_**(There was a knock on the door)**_

**Taryn: Who is it?**

**Mickey: It's Mickey!**

**Taryn: One moment!**

**Mickey: I just need to talk to you Taryn for a couple of seconds is that okay?**

**Taryn: Sure! Dallas I will be right back. **_**(Even though it was Minnie)**_

**Dallas: Okay mommy!**

**Taryn: Are you okay?**

**Mickey: I just need to ask you and Minnie's ****father something?**

**Taryn: Sure just let me get him. Brandon?**

**Brandon: Yes?**

**Taryn: Mickey ****wants to ask us something?**

**Brandon: Sure!**

**Mickey: I was wondering if I could ask Minnie's hand in marriage.**

**Brandon: Sure you can!**

**Mickey: How can I do it?**

**Taryn: Tell her you are her sunshine!**

**Brandon: That's how I did it!**

**Mickey: Can I sing it to her?**

**Taryn: Sure?**

**Mickey: Can I do it tonight?**

**Brandon: Hmmmm…**

**Mickey:**_** (I hope he says yes) **_

**Brandon: Sure**

**Mickey: Thanks! This is what the ring looks like! (**_**Shows the ring it's a diamond incrusted with a single November birthstone seeing how Mickey and her were both born on the same day, then it is engraved saying I love you Minnie and you are my sunshine my only sunshine from Mickey)**_

**Taryn: I have to go! Brandon! You teach Mickey that you are my sunshine song**

**Brandon: Okay!**

**Mickey: So I will sing it**

"_**You are my sunshine... My only sunshine **_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You never know dear how much I love you **_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**The other night dear when I lay sleeping**_

_**I dreamed I held you in my arms **_

_**When I awoke dear I was mistaken **_

_**So I hung my head and cried**_

_**You are my sunshine… my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You never know dear how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away"**_

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

"_**You are my sunshine… my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You now know dear how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away"**_

**Mickey: What do you think?**

**Brandon: That's good now you need to practice it in the music room**

**Mickey: Okay**

_**(Inside Minnie's dressing room, Taryn was helping Minnie finding something fancy to change into after the second cartoon started)**_

**Minnie: I have nothing to wear!**

**Taryn: I found something!**

**Minnie: Let's see it!**

_**(It was a pink sleeveless dress with sparkles and it went all the way down to her ankles. The dress also had gloves which were pink also and had sparkles too and the dress had a pink bow for her ears)**_

**Minnie: I remember this dress! This was the dress that you gave me for today!**

**Taryn: Actually I think you should tell him before show even starts showing cartoons!**

**Minnie: Why do I have to do it then?**

**Taryn: I want you to forget about it then tell him during the first cartoon!**

**Minnie: Oh**

**Brandon: Hello the doors are opening in 5 minutes!**

**Taryn: That means we have to get you ready!**

**Minnie: Okay**

**Mickey: Come on ****Minnie!**

**Minnie: Where are we going and why do I have my eyes closed and I have my prom dress on?**

**Mickey: You ask too many questions! But to answer your questions, its a surprise**

**Minnie: Oh and sorry!**

**Mickey: I have something to ask you. But first will you dance with me?**

**Minnie: Sure!**

**(**_**The song you are My Sunshine comes on and Mickey grabs Minnie's hand and lays his other hand on her waist, Minnie isn't sure what is going on. Minnie then grabs Mickey's hand and with her other hand, she puts it on his shoulder, Taryn and everyone else is watching from backstage)**_

_**Mickey: "You are my sunshine... My only sunshine **_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You never know dear how much I love you **_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**The other night dear when I lay sleeping**_

_**I dreamed I held you in my arms**_

_**When I awoke dear I was mistaken **_

_**So I hung my head and cried**_

_**You are my sunshine… my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You never know dear how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away"**_

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

"_**You are my sunshine… my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You know dear how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away" **_**I love you Minnie and I know today is also our 15 month anniversary of when I asked you right on this stage right in the same place we are right now to be my girlfriend but I love you so much and right now I know you are the prettiest girl I've met! I remember the first time I met you. But I will cut to it (_Mickey_**_** was reaching something out of his tuxedo and Minnie was wondering what was he grabbing out of his pocket? The Mickey got out a small box and opened it up and then he went down on one knee and asked this) **_**Minerva Leigh Jenvick?**

**Minnie: Yes Mickey Mortimer Mouse?**

**Mickey: Will you marry me?**

**Minnie: Let me thin…. Y.E.S. that spells YES**

**Mickey: Remember when at Christmas when I was going to sing you a song you got kidnapped?**

**Minnie: Yes?**

**Mickey: Well I want to sing it for you now! **

_**"Here we are! Warm and cozy by the fires glow**_

_**Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe**_

_**(Kisses Minnie on the cheek) **_

_**We've finished our feast**_

_**Had the tastiest treats**_

_**But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete**_

_**Without true friends and family and the memories we recall**_

_**It's the love we share that fills the air and**_

_**It makes this the best Christmas of all**_

_**Something special underneath the tree**_

_**We hope its fits you perfectly**_

_**I'm making a wish on a sparkling light**_

_**(Both) But that's not what makes this a magical night**_

_**(Mickey) **__**It's our true friends and family**_

_**And the memories we recall **_

_**It's the love we share that fills the air**_

_**And makes this the best Christmas of all**_

_**Its good friends and warm wishes**_

_**That makes it the best **_

_**It's the best**_

_**Christmas of all"**_

**Minnie: Do you have a Christmas wish Mickey?**

**Mickey: Yes in fact I do have a Christmas wish.**

**Minnie: Well what is it?**

**Mickey: You're all I wish for Minnie!**

**Minnie: Awwwww Mickey! That's really sweet of you! I have something to tell you too!**

**Taryn: Minnie!**

**Minnie: Yes**

**Annie: MINNIE!**

**Minnie:****ANNIE! What can I do for you?**

**Annie: Bring Taryn and Brandon right away**

**Taryn: What's wrong?**

**Annie: Dan is refusing to do the lift you told me about on Facebook!**

**Taryn: I will go talk to him.**

**Dan: Hey Taryn I need to talk to you!**

**Taryn: What's up Dan!**

**Dan: I am trying to admit to Annie that I love her and every time I try, I can't get it out!**

**(**_**In Mickey and Minnie's dressing room, Annie was getting ready for the show)**_

**Minnie: Wow Annie! You look cute! Where did you get the dress?**

**Annie: I got this dress at Macy's**

_**(Mickey and Brandon were helping Dan get ready for tonight's show)**_

**Dan: I am proposing to her tonight!**

**Mickey: I hope she says yes!**

**Brandon: I remember yesterday you asked Minnie to marry you!**

**Mickey: Speaking of which I wanna sing her something at the wedding with her and I want you to okay it?**

**Dan: Am I part of this?**

**Mickey: Sure.**

**Minnie: Mickey are you very sure you want to help Dan and Annie out with me?**

**Mickey: I am sure Min; I will always have you right here **_**(points at her heart)**_

**Taryn: I need to talk to you Mickey please!**

**Mickey: Sure!**

**Taryn: I need a list of songs from you!**

**Mickey: Okay!**

**Minnie: Hey Mickey!**

**Mickey: Yes Sweetie**

**Minnie: Can I tell you something in private?**

**Mickey: Sure**

**Minnie: I'm pregnant!**

**Mickey: Wait whoever did this to you, they will get arrested!**

**Minnie: Mickey! Get a grip! **

**Mickey: It's my child?**

**Minnie: Yep.**

**Mickey: Why didn't you tell me this earlier today!**

**Minnie: I was nervous about how you were going to react.**

**Mickey: Hey don't be nervous you told me right?**

**Minnie: Yes I did.**

**Mickey: You will be a great mother I know of that!**

**Minnie: Can I tell you something else?**

**Mickey: Sure Minnie! You can tell me anything you want!**

**Minnie: We are expecting twins.**

**Mickey: That's great!**

**Minnie: (sniff) I am scared Mickey!**

**Mickey: Here I know what will make you better (**_**Mickey sits down on the couch in Mickey's dressing room and Minnie cries because she was scared and cuddles her) **_**is this better?**

**Minnie: A little bit.**

**Mickey: Yep now you will get ready and I will come in as soon as you're ready because tonight is a very special night?**

**Minnie: What's so special?**

**Mickey: You'll see.**

**Minnie: But I want to kno…. (Mickey kisses her on the lips to make her stop babbling) I love it when you do that! What was I going to say? Oh yeah see what you do to me! **

**Mickey: Yeah but you love it don't you?**

**Minnie: Yes I love it!**

**Mickey: How will your dad handle this?**

**Minnie: Okay get out please!**

**Mickey: Okay I will just tell me when you are done.**

**Minnie: Okay**

**Mickey: Are you ready yet?**

**Minnie: I just got started!**

**Mickey: Okay.**

**Taryn: Hey Mickey**

**Mickey: Yes?**

**Taryn: Can I just talk to Minnie alone please? **

**Mickey: Sure you can.**

**Taryn: Knock Knock may I come in?**

**Minnie: Sure you may come in.**

**Taryn: Well I have been thinking maybe after the show I will let you and Mickey take a vacation without your dad and I.**

**Minnie: Really?**

**Mickey: Can I talk to you alone?**

**Minnie: Sure**

**Mickey: Well I love you**

_**Oh, thinking about all our younger years.**_

_**There was only you and me,**_

_**We were young and wild and free.**_

_**Now nothing can take you away from me.**_

_**We've been down that road before,**_

_**But that's over now.**_

_**You keep me coming back for more**_

_**Baby you're all that I want.**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms,**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven.**_

_**And love is all that I need**_

_**And I found it there in your heart.**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven.**_

_**(We're in heaven)**_

_**Ohh, once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around**_

_**Pick you up when you're feeling down **_

_**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. (Ooh)**_

_**There's a lot that I could say,**_

_**But just hold me now.**_

_**Because our love will light the way**_

_**Baby you're all that I want.**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms,**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven.**_

_**And love is all that I need**_

_**And I found it there in your heart.**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven.**_

_**Now our dreams are coming true,**_

_**Through the good times and the bad**_

_**I'll be standing there by you**_

_**Baby you're all that I want.**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms,**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven.**_

_**And love is all that I need**_

_**And I found it there in your heart.**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven.**_

_**Love is all that I need.**_

_**And I found it there in your heart.**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven!**_

_**Ohh, ohm, ohh **_

_**Ohh, ohh, ohh**_

_**(We're in heaven)"**_

**Minnie: I love it! I can't believe you wouldn't die without me! (Cries)**

**Mickey: (**_**I Think I might have over done this gift this time)**_

**Minnie: I actually have something I want to ask you.**

**Mickey: Sure anything you can ask me is fine.**

**Minnie: You want to go to Disney World with Ashley, Dallas and I?**

**Mickey: I would love too!**

**Minnie: Great! The reason why I was asking you was that; Ashley has never been to Disney World where Dallas has.**

**Mickey: When did we take Dallas for her first trip?**

**Minnie: It was on her 6th birthday.**

**Mickey: How old is Dallas now?**

**Minnie: She is 8 now!**

**Mickey: So it has been two years since then?**

**Minnie: You are smart! I love you when you're smart.**

**Mickey: Oh stop you are making me blush.**

_**(There's a knock on the door. Mickey and Minnie open it and Dallas and Ashley are there)**_

**Minnie: We were just about to get you two!**

**Dallas: Okay, so are we in trouble?**

**Mickey: Nope! How would you like to go to Disney World for your birthday trip?**

**Ashley: But my birthday isn't unitl September.**

**Dallas: We can celebrate it twice then!**

**Ashley: How?**

**Minnie: Well we can celebrate it with Mickey, Dallas and I.**

**Mickey: Then we can celebrate it with mom and dad!**

**Ashley: I love that idea!**

**Minnie: Then we have to start packing for Disney then okay?**

**Dallas: Okay Sissy!**

**Mickey: So Minnie will help Dallas pack and I will pack their carry on's with Ashley. Does that sound like a good plan?**

**All: YES**

**Dallas: Sissy can I ask you something?**

**Minnie: Sure anything?**

**Dallas: When you marry Mickey, will you love him more than us?**

**Minnie: Dallas! I will love you still when I marry Mickey okay?**

**Dallas:****But I am scared cause you will stop visiting us and you will go on to live in timbuktu, and...**

**Minnie: Who said that stuff and wait, timbuktu?**

**Dallas: Daisy did.**

**Minnie: Mickey, mom, dad, and I will have a talk with Daisy okay?**

**Dallas: Okay!**

**Welcome to my next chapter I would like to thank ****Pedro-IS-Madi12 for believing in me. **

**_(Daisy is at the reservation desk checking the guest list when Mickey, Minnie, Taryn, and Brandon came)_**

**Daisy: Can I help you?**

**Minnie: Did you tell Dallas something about me?**

**Daisy: No why?**

**Mickey: She is crying!**

**Minnie: Calm Down Mickey let me take this.**

**Mickey: Okay (_Looks guilty)_**

**Minnie: (_In her calm voice)_let's take a walk with Taryn to go find Dallas okay?**

**Daisy: Okay. (_Looks at Taryn) _I'm sorry Taryn for saying a lie to Dallas!**

**Taryn: I accept your apology. But I think there is one person who needs it more.**

**Dallas: Is there something you wanted to say to me Daisy?**

_**(Daisy goes to Dallas and gives her a hug and tells her)**_**I'm really sorry for lying to you I didnt know it would hurt your feelings okay?**

**Dallas: I accept your apology Auntie Daisy!**


End file.
